hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
TDI/Episode 3
Despair Death Road is the third episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on September 1, 2017. Episode Docks - Night Junko is confused about what Lunch Lady Belinda just said. 'Junko: '''Are you on fucking drugs? I'm not Cameron Van Something. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I'm talking about queen Cameron Van Buren... that is right behind you. ''Junko turns behind her and a blonde woman with a fur coat steps in. 'Cameron: '''Hello, Creepy Lady Belinda and hello to you too, Junko Enoshima. '''Junko: '''Um '''Cameron: '''My plan is that I'm controlling everything from the shadows. I infiltrated Munsch's domain and now I'm here because I want the money. ''Lunch Lady Belinda blushes. '' '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''M-me too! '''Cameron: '''That is why we're going to use you as our source and let you win this game. What do you think? Will you join our alliance? '''Junko: '...I'll think about that, now I would just like to go sleep. 'Cameron: '''Fine, you have time till the next campfire ceremony. Sweet dreams, Enoshima. ''Junko leaves the awkward situation, as Cameron starts to laugh as a maniac and so does Belinda. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Junko is annoyed. Junko: 'What the fuck is up with creepy bitches that are obsessed with me? I know that I'm awesome and charming but this is just annoying. I would like to attract more males! ------ ''Near the forest - outside Mahiru Koizumi is walking and taking pictures. Ibuki, Taka, Chihiro, Tom and Crim are following her. '''Mahiru: ''(smiles) Thank you guys for following me. I just feel like this is such a great place to take pictures. '''Tom: '''We better take a selfie all together one time. '''Taka: '''Koizumi, your pictures are very well welcomed in this environment! '''Chihiro: '(smiles) ''Now that you graduated, it's so weird for you not to say "school"! '''Taka: '(blushes) ''Hehe, right.. '''Crim: '''I heard you were a photographer for America's Next Sim Model? ''The others gasp. Mahiru: '''That is true. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Mahiru: '''I had just graduated from Hope's Peak and I instantly received a job offer from USA! Especially from such a popular show, it had been great. The winner was- ''SPOILER ALERT, COVER YOUR EARS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!!!!!! -Londyn Tierney. And that fight against Kerry Mathis in the last episode... simply iconic. ------''Mahiru talks about how she became ANSM's photographer to the others.'' Ibuki: ''(shocked) So all the pictures on Instagram... was the studio?! ''Mahiru nods. Ibuki: 'Holy cow, that's awesome! ''Suddenly, someone screams and kicks Taka in the face. It's Tenko: 'Tenko: '''Was this male harassing you?! '''Mahiru: '''No, she wasn't... '''Tom: '''I can't believe this happened again, poor Taka '''Taka: '''It's...ok...... ''Tenko turns to Crim. 'Tenko: '''Oh, Crim! Good morning, may Atua be with you! '''Crim: '''Same can be said to you, Tenko. ''Tenko smiles and prays. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Tom is thinking. Tom: 'Why is Tenko praying to Atua, who technically is a male, but hates all males? I'm relieved I haven't done anything to piss her off... yet ------ ''Killer Bass Camp House - Inside Claire, Kaede, Sonia and Angie have just entered the camp house because Miu was moaning. They find Mondo , Kazuichi and Kokichi in there. The latter is laughing. 'Claire: '''Guys, what the fuck are you doing? ''Kaede is mad at Kokichi. 'Kaede: '''What did you do to her?! '''Kokichi: '''Don't you fucking see?? ''Miu is moaning but is revealed that she's wearing 'virtual reality simulation' glasses. 'Sonia: '''How did she get them? '''Angie: '''It was thanks to Miu's skills! '''Miu: '''FUCK ME DADDY, YOU BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE WITH YOUR NON-PIXELATED DICK I MASTERFULLY CREATED AAAAAAAH! '''Mondo: '''She's totally gone '''Kazuichi: '''Miss Sonia, may your ears be protected from her words! ''Miu takes off the glasses. 'Miu: '''HA HA HA! I'm a fucking genius! No need to buy dildos anymore with my virtual reality, why imagining it when you can leave it? '''Sonia: '''T-they will still be important, even after your glasses come out! ''Everyone stares at Sonia. 'Kazuichi: '''Miss Sonia?! '''Kokichi: '''Wow, intense, nishishishi. ''Mukuro enters the camp house. 'Mukuro: '''Girls, Munsch told me to tell you to go to the restaurant- ''(notices a lot of people) ....''what are you all doing here? ''Miu smiles. 'Miu: '''It's okay honey, we're going. ''Everyone leaves. Restaurant ''Cathy Munsch is drinking vodka with a girl. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Finally those losers arrived! '''Gundham: '''Bad remark, my Dark Devas should send you to hell! '''Kanon: ''(rolls eyes) And she should send you back home '''Gundham: '''Argh-! '''Cathy Munsch: '''I usually don't eat here in this ratched restaurant as that thief Kirumi but I'm here to present you our latest addiction, Cameron Van Buren! ''Cameron smiles and waves her hand. Cameron: 'Hello! You may already know me as Prom Queen of a few years ago at Overland Park High School. ''Junko rolls her eyes at the school's name. 'Cameron: '''I'll be here in the upcoming challege that is- '''Cathy Munsch: '''Ahem, everything in due time. ''Cameron frowns but Cathy turns towards the contestants. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Today the challenge will be called "Despair Death Road"! '''Junko: '''I like the name! '''Leon: '''It is a little freaky though, considering the "Death" part... '''Cathy Munsch: '''Screaming Gophers are 11 while Killer Bass are 10. You have to run and follow the path till you reach the other side of the island, at the beach. There are two canoa waiting for you. This completes the first part of the challenge, see ya later! NOW GO! ''Everyone runs away and the challenge starts. Into the Woods Both teams are running. Mukuro, Taka and Tenko are ahead of everyone else. '' '''Kaede: '''Come on guys, we can do it! '''Angie: '''Atua says that the path will show up soon. '''Miu: '''Great, so we don't start running into random shit. ''They reach crossroads. Each path has a cartel with the respective team's logo. '''Kaede: ''(skeptical) So we just have to follow the path? '''Rantaro: '(crosses arms) ''This thing smells like a trap '''Kokichi: '''Nah, it's definitely Kazuichi who smells ''Kazuichi is mad. Kazuichi: 'Can you stop?! '''Crim: '''Guys, shut the fuck up! '''Ibuki: '''Ibuki suggests to follow each cartel! After all, that's what Cathy told us. '''Tenko: '''Tenko agrees! '''Rantaro: '''Fine, each team will follow the proper cartel, see ya later! ''The teams split, Screaming Gophers take the right path and Killer Bass take the left one. Suddenly, Cameron Van Buren appears and smirks at the fact that she switched the cartels. Into the Woods - 2 Mahiru has stopped because she wants to take a picture of the path. '' '''Mahiru: '''Wait, lemme take a picture of this! '''Kanon: '''Fucking run, we can't wait for you! ''Kanon leaves with the others, suddenly Junko trips because one of her heels is broken. 'Junko: '''FUCKING SHIT '''Mahiru: '''Um why are you wearing heels in a challenge that involves going on the beach?! '''Junko: '''Bitch, because I look fucking fabulous in heels?? ''Suddenly, Lunch Lady Belinda steps in from behind one of the trees and helps Junko. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Oh my, poor dear, lemme help you. '''Mahiru: '''Miss Belinda, what are you doing here? ''Belinda gasps at Mahiru's sight. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I was just taking a walk, I don't live in that damn kitchen, y'know? '''Mahiru: '''S-sorry.. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Now go, your teammates are waiting for you. '''Junko: '''What about me and my shoe?! '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''You'll walk barefoot and NOW GO! '''Junko: '''Fuck off ''Junko and Mahiru run away. Belinda looks around but decides to leave too. Beach '' ''Killer Bass have just arrived at the beach. They look around and find a green canoa. '' '''Claire: '''Ok we're here but why the canoa is green? Isn't red our color? '''Sonia: '''There must have been some kind of error... ''Suddenly, a tv display appears. '' '''Miu: '''Mmh, seems like it is a TV display that works with solar power, it's pretty fucking amazing. It t''urns on, revealing Cathy's face. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Is this thing on? ------ Ok, it is! Good job, Screaming Gophers, for reaching the bea- wait, what the fuck are you doing here?! '''Mondo: '''We just followed the cartels you left behind! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Fine, seems like I'll have to fire someone for not doing their job properly. Anyway, now that you reached it the canoa, the second part of the challenge starts. You have to reach for the next island over there with a canoa however be careful at the water, its flow could be pretty strong. '''Kaede: '''But that is insane! We're risking our life a second time! ''Cathy Munsch rolls her eyes. 'Cathy Munsch: '''No you won't, and now go. ''They move the canoa in the water. 'Mukuro: '''We should probably scheme our position in the canoa. '''Kokichi: '''I'm short so I'll be on Mondo's shoulders! '''Mondo: '''THE FUCK?! ''They spend one minute into arguing and deciding each position but then they decide and move away, using their hands as oars. ------------------------------- Screaming Gophers arrive and are confused too at the red canoa. 'Chihiro: '''I'm quite sure red isn't our color... '''Taka: '''Someone is sabotaging us! I suggest a hand raise if you're the culprit! '''Kanon: '''Um, did you consider that it probably wasn't our fault? '''Tom: '''Guys, Mahiru and Junko aren't here. '''Rantaro: '''ARE YOU JOKING?! '''Tom: '''OF COURSE NOT! '''Gundham: '''They were- '''Ibuki: '''What if a grizzly bear ate them while in the woods?! ''(shocked) ''HOLY CRAP, IT WOULD PROBABLY STILL BE HUNGRY BECAUSE JUNKO AND MAHIRU ARE SKINNY! '''Gundham: '''This is ridiculous, there aren't any bears here. '''Ibuki: '''But you can't be this sure! '''Kanon: '''This conversation is freaking stupid... ''The TV display appears and Cathy explains everything to them too. 'Rantaro: '''Guys, we can't lose time so it's better if we just go. '''Leon: '''Okay, come on we can do it! ''They move the canoa and move away too. Into the Sea The flow is strong and both have teams have trouble. 'Tenko: '''The other team can be seen from here! '''Rantaro: '''We have to move faster, come on... ''But problems are coming.... ------------------------------- Meanwhile, on the beach, Mahiru and Junko just arrived. 'Junko: '''FOR FUCK'S SAKE! '''Mahiru: '''This can't be happening..... ''Junko turns to Mahiru 'Junko: '''IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! '''Mahiru: '''MY fault?! YOU are the one who tripped because you wore fucking heels in this challenge! ''They spend time talking back at each other. ------------------------------ 'Angie: '''Atua says that we can make it! '''Crim: '''BELIEVE. IN. ATUA. '''Sonia: '''It's getting closer! '''Miu: '''Yo Mondo, with your big ass arms and hands we should've already gotten there by now! '''Mondo: '''I'M DOING MY BEST '''Miu: '''Eeeek! No need to raise your fucking voice! ''The canoa starts to follow the flow but they're close at the beach. 'Claire: '''GUYS, WE SHOULD JUST JUMP! '''Kazuichi: '''The flow will- ''Before he can finish the phrase, a wave pushes the canoa and everyone falls in the water. They however, are already on the beach and celebrate. 'Kokichi: '''YES, TEAM WERK '''Miu: '''Ew, cringy word coming from your mouth ''Cathy Munsch arrives from an helicopter. 'Cathy Munsch: '''And Killer Bass win the challenge! As a reward you will stay here for the night and sleep in a confortable hotel on the other side of the island. ''They scream out of joy. '' '''Mukuro: '''Where is the other team though? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Mahiru and Junko arrived later so they missed the canoa part and the others are in the water, I think, hope they won't drown. ''And it was true. The wave hit the Screaming Gophers as well, who all fell. '' '''Gundham: '''We- can't- lose- again- '''Kanon: '''This is so annoying, this is like the third time in a row we lose '''Tom: '''We didn't last time though '''Kanon: '''Just because Kirumi got directly eliminated from Munsch, who decided to interrupt the match. We would've lost as well if they managed to complete the match. ''They are then rescued and put back into Camp Wawanakwa while the other team is resting at Kahuanui Island. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Tonight, at the campfire ceremony, one of you will leave the island. Cast your votes in the confessional by 9 PM. ------''Flashes of each team member voting for someone in the confessional. '''Gundham: ''(irritated) You can do what you like most back home. ''Gundham votes for the evicted. ------ Campfire Ceremony - Night '' ''The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 8 marshmallows. Cathy Munsch: 'Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallows to Tenko, Leon, Gundham, Chihiro and Tom. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You five are safe. ''Cathy then gives the marshallows to Ibuki, Rantaro, Taka and Kanon. '' '''Junko: '''WHAT?! ''Mahiru is agitated. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I'm really sorry..... ''The suspence is killing the two contestants. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Mahiru, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''Junko cheers as she gets to eat the marshmallow. Mahiru is trying to hold the tears. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You gained 9 votes against your vote for Junko and 1 vote for Ibuki. '''Junko: '''Of course you had to vote for me. '''Ibuki: '''I'm confused, seems like I really have a secret lover! ''Kanon grits her teeth. 'Mahiru: '''Well, guess that my talent paid the price for this... ''(smiles) ''it has been a great experience, you guys are so funny. '''Tom: '''WAIT, WE NEED ONE LAST TEAM SELFIE! '''Mahiru: '''Yeah, I guess we can do that... ''Mahiru takes the selfie with her former teammates. As she walks through the Dock of Shame and leaves, Cathy stops the team from leaving. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Before you go, I shall announce something. I have seen your relationships between each other so I decided to.... switch one of you with someone from the other team. ''Everyone is shocked. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Tenko.... '''Tenko: ''(agitated) Y-yes?! '''Cathy Munsch: '''You're a Killer Bass now, sweetie. You're going to your new team on Camp Kahuanui. '''Chihiro: '''Who will replace her? ''Cathy looks at Gundham and smirks. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Sonia Nevermind. ------------------------ ''After the ceremony is over, Junko walks in the woods. As expected, she finds Belinda and Cameron. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''So, did you- '''Cameron: '''Shut up, Belinda. I'm the one to speak. ''Cameron clears her throat. 'Cameron: '''So, Junko, did you decide what to do? '''Junko: '''Yes. I accept. ''(smiles) ''The three of us will be a hell of alliance, bringing despair and shit! ''Cameron and Belinda laugh. ------------------------ The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another episode comes to an end and a big change has just happened...but stay tuned for the next episode! And let despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off